Like Pretty Woman, but with Pirates
by ninjagurl5150
Summary: Zoro gets pick-pocketed by a woman with orange hair. Wanting just one picture that's in the wallet he tracks her down to her school and waits to confront her. Now Nami gets pulled in to his world and all the weirdness that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so do go a little easy on me. I had this story in my head for a while just found the courage to post it. :) so without further ado...I don't own One Piece or any of the characters

. . .

There she lay facing the ceiling with her back against the lumpy mattress, sitting up exposing her chest Nami looked over to her client who was finally out for the night. Finding this as a chance to leave, the young woman gathered her clothes and placed them to their rightful place on her and started to search for the man's wallet. Taking the money that was earned by her and taking a bit extra, she cleaned him out. Tying her long orange hair and she was out the door. Turning the corner of the hallway Nami had hit something hard, taking a few steps back, holding her nose and looked up to see a man in a suit glaring down at her. "Why don't you watch were you are going next time" Nami yelled. As she walked past him she bumped her shoulder into him. The man just looked at her before realizing he had went the wrong way.

. . .

The next day Nami had been walking the, soon to be, empty halls of Red Line College looking at the wallet she had picked pocketed from the man that bumped into her the night before. Surprisingly there were plenty of Bellies in the mans wallet to the point where she wouldn't have to worry about "surveying" clients for a week. When she passed one of the classes she was stopped by a few other students running into the room joining the crowed of girls already in there. Nami stopped before they ran into each other and turned her heard to the side to see her blue friend in the crowed as well. "Nami!" her friend ViVi came rushing over to her. "Have you seen the guy waiting outside the gates?" Nami had thought ViVi had a little to much excitement in her voice.

"No I was actually on my way to-" before she could finish ViVi was dragging her by the hand towards the window. Pushing her way through the crowed so they could get better look, ViVi had let go of Nami's had when they had reached the front of the crowed. To Nami's horror it was the man from the hallway.

How did he find her?

Did he follow her?

All the girls seem to be swooing over him, but no one dared approach him. "ViVi let's go home the back way today."Nami stated trying to cover the terror in her voice. Her friend had looked at her confused.

"But the back way is two miles longer" ViVi complained. Nami could be strange at times. Always leaving school early, never telling her best friend where she worked so ViVi could visit her. What kind of restaurant would force a college student to leave school early. Didn't they have enough waitresses to cover until Nami was out of school. Whatever the reasoning may be Nami always kept up with school work and managed decent grades. "Alright we'll go the back way." her friend caved.

"Can we please leave now, before it gets any later. We don't want some creep talking to us in the dark right." Before ViVi had a chance to say anything Nami was dragging her friend away from the window.

"We never got this way, so why now?"

"Well I just thought we could use the fresh air. You know avoid the stuffy train. It's flu season you know, so the less contact we have with other people the better." Her reasoning seemed odd, but ViVi let it go.

The next day the same thing, the man would stand outside the school and the girls took the long way. It had gone like that for a week. While ViVi missed out on the man a few girls had built up enough courage to talk with him, which was met with deadly glares causing them to be sent on their way frightened.

. . .

The had finally ended, but ViVi left immediately after her last class had ended even thought the girls promised to go home together. Nami was left by herself.

"She's actually talking to him."

"More like at him, the guy is good looking, but can't even give a reply to even a simple question. Like he is dumb or something."

"Poor girl, I read that if a guy gets annoyed he will lash out." Normally Nami would leave it up to someone else to rescue the next victim, but in such case, the poor girl was Vivi. That had done it for Nami, if he was looking for her she would give herself up. No way in hell would she let Vivi get put in harms way. Reaching the gates of the school finding Vivi talking at the man. He looked up from Vivi and seeing Nami he immediately recognized her. He stood up straighter "-and she got her foot stuck in a gopher hole" leaving a smile on ViVi's face Nami reached them with a scowl on hers. "Oh Nami this is ...uhhhh Mr. Bushido, he's looking for someone that robbed him." After she had finished speaking Mr. Bushido grabbed Nami's harm and reached for her bag, in seconds it was in his possession.

"Hey you can't just do that to a lady you brute!" Before she could get a hold of the bag he dumped it on to the ground. Looking at the contents on the ground he spotted the black square . He reached for it, but was a second to late. He looked up to see Nami holding it. "How dare you treat a young lady in such manners and as payment you have to treat Vivi and I to dinner on Saturday."

With a rough voice and a hand through his hair "Fine." and reached his hand out to retrieve is stolen wallet. But was stopped short.

"Just for insurance I'll be keeping your wallet just in case you try to get out of this." She said with a sly smile. Grumbling under his breath he walked over to his car and opened he back door. Nami smiled and pulled Vivi along. After the door was closed Vivi pulled on Nami.

"Are you sure this is okay? What if he tries to hurt us or worse sell us?"

"Relax, my boss takes very good care of his employees. Arlong wouldn't let anything happen to his best "waitress." No sooner had she finished when a phone was tossed in the back letting them know the man had joined them in the car.

"If you want to go home type in an address."

"Vivi you have practice right? Maybe you should go first."

"Yeah I do, why don't you spend the night that way we don't get separated."

"I wish, but my sister needs me tonight. Sorry." With a worried look Vivi relented and typed in her address. After an hour of yelling street directions they finally made it to ViVi's estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the views and the reviews, as for how he found her it will be revealed please don't worry I won't leave that out. :)

"Arlong isn't the type of person that owns the type of business where his employees are called waitresses."

"What do you know of him, Roronoa Zoro?"

"Enough to know he owns a good portion of the sex trafficking. Its not something a child should be calling it a part time job."

"Its easy money, sure there are risks, but I am prepared for them."

"Hello. Yes. Where at? I"ll be there. I know my way around." He hung up the phone and looked in the back mirror at her. "I need to be somewhere important, I don't mind if you come along because I'll be late and never hear the end of it. Do you mind?" She just shook her head turning to look out the window. They sat in silence until the car came to a stop in a parking garage. Zoro got out first then opened the door for his passenger. She was led to the top floor and was in awe. The walls were nothing, but glass that looked down on the city lights. The grand piano that sat in the middle of the floor, a comfortable looking couch and the for the one of few walls that was and actual wall was decorated with a huge tv. No wonder he had so much cash on him, carrying that amount, that she had 'found' seemed to be normal for him. "Please wait here. I'll be back with something for you to wear." With that Zoro left to the back rooms. While he was gone, Nami started to look around. She made her way to the piano and noticed a few picture frames faced down. Picking one up and looking at it. It was a young Zoro and a girl taller than him. Putting it down she moved on to the next one of them only older and Zoro taller. The last one was of them as adults . This time Zoro was on one knee holding something in his hand with a smile on his face and the girl crying. It was obvious they had just become engaged in that photo, the question was where is the girl now?

No sooner had she put it down when Zoro came back with a black evening gown and pair of black heels. Handing them to her "Here, there is a restroom to the right.

The dress fit like a glove fitting her in all the right places, exposing her curves perfectly. Once she put the shoes on and looked in the mirror she instantly recognized the dress from the ignored engagement photo. 'How strange. Something that special in a dress like this would be kept as a keep sake not as something to be worn by another woman. Unless they split up. Well whatever the reason I shouldn't worry to much about it.' With that last thought Nami made her way back to the common room to find Zoro in a new suit reading something on the counter. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Zoro looked up to see Nami ready. He took one of the papers from the folder, folded it and placed it in his jacket. He closed the rest and put the folder in the sink. Bringing out a lighter and setting it on fire. "What's the purpose of that?"

"Its my job to know the information and get rid of it as soon as I read it. Come or we will be late." He led her back down stairs and led her to a town car that was waiting for them. He opened her door before going to the other side setting him self next to her and the were off.

"So where exactly are we going, I hardly know you. Better yet I'll be charging my services for tonight. Every hour 100 Beli."

"That's ridiculous who pays that much for a snotty thieving brat like you."

"You're right it seems unfair" putting her hand to her chin "200 Beli per hour."

"Wha- *sigh its too late to go back now, so fine."


End file.
